


Solitude

by claudeetaitdejapris



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudeetaitdejapris/pseuds/claudeetaitdejapris
Summary: I had NO idea how to name this work.Quatre feels lonely and Heero comforts him.
Relationships: Quatre Raberba Winner/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 7





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This work is short and not edited, sorry! We need more 1x4 content (well I do!)
> 
> English is not my mothertongue, sorry for my mistakes
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless!

"I didn't know you were this lonely."

Quatre sniffles back. His eyes are red and his throat tight and he can't look at Heero in the eyes. He keeps glancing at the void next to him and sometimes his hands. 

Heero moves closer to him, careful because he doesn't want to make a mistake in a time like this. He rests his hand on Quatre's back like Quatre did for him so many times since they met.

"Well I am" Quatre almost choked.

Holding back his own sorrow to see his friend like this, heero whispered

"But you have me. And the boys."

It's true he didn't think of them right away, probably because if he was honest with himself Heero has always felt there was something special between Quatre and him. Only the two of them. He doesn't want to get cocky but their bond feels much more special (and dare he say it, deeper) than what Quatre had and still has with Trowa. 

"It's not the same" Quatre says while drying his tears. "You're my friend, not my partner."

Heero glances away as he hears himself say:

"But I could be."  
And shit has he really just said that? Dropped this kind of bomb unannounced, on a Thursday night while comforting his almost-but-not-quite best friend? 

He stares back at Quatre, who looks as bewildered as Heero is inside but whose traits appears softer than a few minutes ago. Heero's voice goes almost extinct as he continues:

"I want to."

Quatre's eyes are not as as sad nor surprised than before. Holding his breath, Heero leans in and smells the subtle perfume of Quatre's cologne and shampoo. He closes his eyes and kisses him.

It's not long enough for Quatre to kiss back but when Heero opens his eyes again Quatre's hand is over his. Like a summon, Quatre whispering his name makes him kissing him again. And again. And again. And again.

Would you like to sleep with me tonight?

Quatre blushes while asking this but Heero knows what he meant. He kisses his cheek.

"Absolutely. Don't kick me out of bed like you did with Duo."

Quatre chuckles. Heero smiles to himself. 'Mission accomplished'.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! Hope it wasn't too awful for your liking.
> 
> I'm always glad to talk about 1x4 or gundam wing on tumblr (same username, don't be shy!)
> 
> Thanks for reading me!


End file.
